Downright Dangerous
by Snakeskin
Summary: Jeff sees something he doesn't like in the study room. Then he decides to do something about it. Major smut fic. Annie/Jeff, duh!


**More Community Fanfic! This was just some random smut I wrote a while ago and then realized it really fit with Annie and Jeff. So that might account for why it's so frigging weird. Don't like, don't read. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

* * *

Phone in hand, Jeff strolled past the study room. Everyone else, he knew, was in class or home, but Annie said she was going to go in there to get a head start on their Anthro project, and Jeff was just about bored enough to consider helping her.

The shades to the study room were drawn. Well, that was weird.

What was even weirder were the muffled voices he heard from inside.

"That's it…uhh…you're so tight baby…"

Jeff could not be hearing what he thought he was. Bewildered, he cracked open the door slightly and peered in. What he saw made him grip the side of the door frame with such intensity, he thought he would break it off.

In the center of the room sat Rich, pants down around his ankles, with a very, very naked girl on his lap. They were moving in rhythm, the girl grinding down onto Rich. She threw her head back in ecstasy, silky chestnut hair fanning out, and Jeff saw with a start that it was Annie. Her sweet pink lips parted as she mewled in pleasure, eyes closed, rocking against Rich with a slow, steady rhythm.

Rich's hands trailed up Annie's supple curves, grabbing fistfuls of her chest and teasing the nubs of her nipples with his thumbs. The action made Annie cry out and arch against him. Her pleasure was truly a vision, and Jeff felt his cock harden even as his blood ran hot with rage.

How dare Rich take advantage of her like this? How dare he undress her, touch her, make her cry out in that _incredibly_ sexy way?

Suddenly the doctor's movements became more frenzied, thrusting against Annie's soft, pale bottom hard, irregularly. Annie bounced in his lap, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. One of her hands reached down between her legs to touch herself as Rich gripped her hips and drove his cock deeper inside her. The doctor's face was screwed up in a visage of sick, visceral pleasure.

Suddenly Jeff was not in the doorframe any longer, but throwing the door back into the wall with such force that it slammed and broke half off its hinges.

Both Rich and Annie looked over, startled by the noise.

"Jeff!" Annie shrieked, leaping off Rich's lap.

Jeff didn't even take the time to read their shocked and embarrassed expressions—in one second he was lifting the bewildered doctor by his tie, forcing him out of the chair. He slammed him against the table, ignoring the flurry of books that fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"What the—" Rich began.

"You don't speak!" Jeff roared, slamming him back against the table. "What the _hell_ are you doing, huh?"

Rich spluttered pathetically, his eyes glancing between Jeff's enraged face and Annie's face behind him.

"Get. Out." Jeff twisted the front of Rich's shirt and shoved him toward the door. Shell-shocked and terrified, the doctor stumbled headfirst through the doorway, glanced up at Jeff, gathered his pants around his waist and then ran.

Jeff took a moment to make sure the doctor had gone and then turned brusquely to face Annie.

She was gathering her clothes against her body, trying fitfully to dress herself. She saw him come towards her and she stood up, fury in her eyes.

"What exactly do you think you're—"

"What am _I_ doing? What the fucking hell are _you_ doing Annie?" he screamed, his face contorting in uncontrolled anger. "Why the fuck are you in here with—with—with—" he spluttered, could not say it.

"What Rich and I do is none of your business, Jeff!" she said sharply.

"Annie, you can't just-"

"Can't just _what_, Jeff? Can't just _fuck _whoever I want? That's what you do! Are you saying I'm not allowed to do it too?" She stood to her full height, crossing her arms in front of her bare chest and letting the rest of her clothing drop back to the floor. Her panties were on, but other than that she was naked. "I am not a child, Jeff," she said. "I am an adult woman, and I can do whatever I want with my body."

This was more than just usual Annie-anger. This was more than formidable Annie, than psycho bad-cop Annie. This was downright dangerous Annie.

"And you're choosing to do _him?_" Jeff mustered all the disdain he possibly could into that one word.

"Who would you rather I choose?" she asked challengingly. With a smirk, a goddamn _smirk._ Since when did Annie smirk?

In two quick steps, he strode over to her, ripping her hand away from her chest. He held both her wrists in a tight grip as he looked upon her, drinking in her soft, pliant curves, her pale stomach, the lacy pink underwear resting on her hips.

And then he was kissing her, forcefully, violently, pushing his tongue in her mouth and exploring its depths until she whimpered and swayed in his grasp. He tore away from her mouth, focusing his attentions on one of her nipples instead, dipping his head down and flicking his tongue against the soft peak, circling around it, drawing it into his mouth and sucking, biting until she cried out.

"Jeff," she gasped, and that sound, the sound of her saying his name like that, was the only thing he ever wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He kissed her again, plunging a hand down his pants to stroke his cock, hard with desire and need.

He grabbed the back of Annie's neck as their lips parted, turning her around so she faced the table, her back to him. As he undid his pants, she turned and grinned at him as she hooked her fingers into the elastic of her panties and slid them down her thighs. Grabbing his cock in one hand as he braced himself against the table with the other, Jeff thrust into her, heard her gasp, felt the wetness of her core and wondered how much of it had been him, and how much Rich.

He thrust again, and she cried out, a short shout and then a tiny moan, more of a hitch in her breath really. He thrust again and decided he would make her scream, make her shout his name and then whisper it, over and over and over like it was the only thing that sustained her. She would never make those sounds for anyone else. He closed his eyes, his mouth hot against her ear as he fucked her, his hand coming around her to play between her legs. He stroked her and heard the drawn out moan his touch elicited. He thrust again and again, harder and faster, losing himself more each time inside her soft body. His hands gripped her breasts, squeezing tighter with every thrust until at last he heard it, what he'd been waiting for, the pure, unadultered scream that came from some place Annie had only just discovered. And within it, his name, _his,_ the word like a fucking precious lifeline, the only thing keeping her anchored in this world.

* * *

With a start, Jeff awoke. He exhaled shakily, wiped a hand down his face. He was drenched in sweat and…another bodily fluid. He braced his hands down on the hard mattress and drew himself up, lolling his head back against the wall as he took erratic breaths and tried to calm his pounding heart.

What. The. Fuck.

The others would kill him if he knew what thoughts had just run their dirty course through Jeff's brain. Even Pierce.

He was severely fucked up.

And, okay, he'd thought about Annie before, her sweet pink lips, the way her chest rose and fell, sometimes, when she was breathing hard, how her skirts were sometimes just a little bit _too_ short. those two times they'd kissed.

But not like that. Never like that. He felt disgusted with himself, ashamed and, worst of all, still utterly turned on. What was wrong with him?

And the part with Rich…Jeff felt anger rising in him anew, irrationally but irrevocably. He could not get the image, the look on Annie's face as her hips rolled against Rich's lap. He felt fury and desire burn in him, feeding on one another.

He slammed his eyes shut and thought about her face, that face and her soft little moans as he moved his hand up and down the length of his cock.

God. He really needed help.

His cock was getting hard but he wanted more, so he thought about different things, new things, things that weren't in his dream. Annie's legs around his waist, skirt hitched up her hips. Annie's tongue on his cock, teasing. Annie's teeth against his skin, fingers in his hair, breasts pressed against his chest. Annie, Annie, Annie.

He came quickly, and went to the bathroom afterward, flicking on the light and squinting blearily in the brightness.

He made his way to the sink and slowly washed his hands, watching the clear stream of water tumble over his fingers. Then he turned the tap off and placed a hand on either side of the sink, staring hard at his reflection in the mirror. A bolt of white-hot anger shot through him and he drove his fist into to mirror. It didn't crack in the least, but his hand felt like he'd broken it.

At least now he wouldn't be able to jack-off like a fucking pervert.

He switched off the light and returned to bed, tearing his sheets off and sleeping on the bare mattress, one thin blanket pulled over him.

He groaned into his pillow.

He was severely fucked up.

* * *

**There might be another chapter in the future if you make it worth my while...**


End file.
